


Tripping My Way Into Your Heart

by maliayukimura



Series: Multi Ship Meme [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clumsiness, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Kira tripped over her loose shoelaces in the middle of the supermarket shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. She was still embarrassed when it happened, especially since she tripped right in front of the cute blonde from her chemistry class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping My Way Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts), [50_points_for_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/gifts).



> Part 2 of the Erica Reyes multi ship meme.  
> Based off of the prompt: "I'm a huge klutz and just tripped and fell in the middle of the supermarket. You pretended to trip and joined me on the floor. Instead of getting up right away, we just lie on the floor and make fun of the ceiling tiles."

Kira was definitely not the mist graceful person in the world. In fact, she was _really_ clumsy. She had a habit of walking into furniture, accidentally knocking things off of tables, and tripping over her own two feet.

The fact that Kira tripped over her loose shoelaces in the middle of the supermarket shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. She was still embarrassed when it happened, especially since she tripped right in front of the cute blonde from her chemistry class.

She could already hear the bystanders laughing and snickering about her fall. Kira’s face turned a bright shade of red. She was absolutely mortified, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her whole that very second.

To her surprise, the cute blonde made a show of tripping, waving her arms around and flailing, and then laid down beside her.

“Hi. How’s the view from down here?” the blonde asked, grinning over at Kira.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kira answered, still pink with embarrassment. “I know that everyone’s just going to make fun of me for being a klutz.”

“No, they’re going to make fun of _us_ for being klutz,” the blonde replied. “Besides, it helps when you’re not the only one being made fun of.”

Kira nodded. “Thank you.”

“I’m Erica, by the way,” the blonde informed her.

“Kira.”

“Nice to meet you, Kira,” Erica replied.

The two girls kind of just laid there, not bothering to get up just yet and not caring that they were laying on the floor in the middle of the supermarket. They stared up at the tiled ceiling, an abstract design covered in small grey and black dots.

“God, the ceiling is so ugly,” Kira remarked.

Erica laughed. “I know, right! You’d think they’d pick a better design or at least just paint it white and be done with it.”

Kira pondered for a few seconds. “They probably thought it was alright design at the time. I don’t think they were expecting anyone to really stare at it for too long.”

“Yeah, I know,” Erica conceded, “but it’s still an ugly design for ceiling tiles.”

Even though having Erica beside her made Kira feel more confident, insecurities began to bubble up again once she remembered where they were at the moment.

“People are staring,” Kira warned, but Erica seemed unthreatened by it. “We should probably get up before things get worse.”

Erica let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Erica slowly pushed herself up off the ground and then turned to help Kira up. Once they were both upright, she asked, “But seriously, are you okay?”

 “My butt and my ego may be a little bruised, but other than that, I’m fine,” Kira joked. “Honestly, I’m more embarrassed than hurt.”

Erica reached over and brushed a strand of hair behind Kira’s ear. “And why would you feel embarrassed?” she asked.

Kira fidgeted nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “I made myself look like an idiot in front of a bunch of people, including the girl I like. And instead of letting me get made fun of on my own, she did something stupid to make me feel better.”

Erica hummed softly as her hand lightly ghosted across Kira’s cheek. “She sounds like a pretty cool person.”

“She really is,” Kira replied, smiling.

“Then why don’t you try asking her out?” Erica asked, her hand slowly dropping from Kira’s face.

“Maybe I will,” Kira remarked, grinning wide. “Hey, Erica, want to go out some time?”

Erica returned her grin and reached for her hand. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The two girls finished their shopping at the store, not caring that some of the customers were whispering about them from earlier. Afterwards, they went out for ice cream, counting that as their first date. They held hands the entire time.

Kira may be a klutz who embarrasses herself constantly, but she soon learns that she can never embarrass herself with Erica because Erica finds her clumsiness endearing. And for that, Kira is grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
